


Rise of the Guardians

by Angelleap77



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Violence, Multi, hints of Branch/Creek, sexual assault situations, sorry Breek people.. this one gonna be Bry pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelleap77/pseuds/Angelleap77
Summary: A legend of the winged trolls, the Guardians of the colonies. The Guardians are born at random and are not always born in the colony that they are meant to protect. Most trolls think them to be mere legends and not real, but a twist of fate will soon prove to them that the Guardians are indeed real and thriving.





	1. Story time with King Peppy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LinkCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkCat/gifts).



> Thanks to the inspiration that the new trolls movie of Trolls: World Tour, coming out in April 2020, the classical trolls were shown with wings, so this story is inspired by the whole idea of trolls with wings. The trolls in this story will have feathered wings like birds and will be in similar colors to the troll that bears them.
> 
> This will start out prior to the trolls escaping from the Troll tree in Bergentown. Events of the movie will not happen and the Bergen's will not become their friends in this story.

"Tell us a story, King Peppy!!" "Ya, tell us a story!!" Several trollings were surrounding King Peppy as he brought in a pile of story books into the story pod. They loved it when the King told them stories and always looked forward to it each weekend. King Peppy totally had a way of spoiling the kids but he loved every moment of it. His own daughter had just been born a couple weeks prior and knew right away she would also be spoiled, not just by him, but by the entire colony. He took time out of his busy schedule every weekend to ensure that the kids of the colony felt loved by him and everyone else, even if it was only for a couple hours.

"A story huh? Well, I have a very special one in mind for today." He chuckles when they all make oooo'ing sounds at the comment. He preps up some drinks and snacks for all of them to enjoy and then settles down in his chair next to the large pile of books. One book was a deep blue and was massive, easily being 5 times thicker than all the other books in the stack. It was this book that he pulled from the stack, an image of bird wings being on the front cover. He blinks a moment when the sides of the story pod folded down to reveal everyone else in the colony taking up seats so as to listen in to this very special story the King planned to read. King Peppy glances around at everyone, kinda surprised everyone wanted to listen in. The troll tree had gotten strangely quiet since everyone was gathered around the story pod, sitting on tree branches or on flowers to listen in.

"Well, this is quite a shocking thing. Didn't realize everyone wanted to hear this story, but that's okay by me. Today's story is... The Legend of the Guardians." He peeks at the surprised looks on many of the faces around him a moment before opening up the massive book to the first page, depicting an aqua troll with royal blue hair and deep blue wings that were easily double his size. "The main focus on this story was of the greatest of the Guardians by the name of Branch Silverleaf. He didn't have the best start in life, but he made such a massive difference to many trolls in the time he lived. According to legend, he was alive close to 300 years ago and lived to almost 135 years old."

"The Guardians were said to have extended life spans, allowing them to keep the colonies they were protecting to stay protected till the next Guardian could be born and take over. They could easily be 60 years old and still only look 30 at the most. It was nearly impossible to tell how old a Guardian was just by looking at them unless they had graying or white hair in some form. When Branch finally passed on, he left behind a legacy almost unmatched by any other Guardian. It was said he saved 20 colonies from their evil leaders, allowing them to join a single colony where they could live together in peace. That colony was said to be our ancestors, this very colony in fact. Back then we didn't have to worry about the Bergen's as they didn't show up till close to 50 years ago in the area, but now we are all in danger again. Every so often, when the need is most dire, it is said the Guardian's would be reborn and find their colonies again to help keep them safe. If that is indeed true, we can hope and pray to see Branch again, as he was the Guardian for our colony all those years ago."

"Well, I suppose we should tell you his story huh? Well, here we go then." King Peppy turns the page to begin the story, the entire colony eager to hear about the legend of the Guardians, a story none of them had ever heard before.

...  
crazy me, starting a 3rd story when the other 2 need finished lol This one has been nagging my brain for a few days now though since watching the new trailer for Trolls 2. Trolls: World Tour :D go check it out on youtube if you haven't seen the trailer :)


	2. The story begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Peppy begins the story of the greatest troll Guardian to ever live.

King Peppy clears his throat so he could begin, seeing the eager looks of everyone around him. "Okay, here we go."

"It all started 300 years ago with the birth of the guardians of that age. Branch was one of many born in that year, being born in a colony many miles away from here." As he continues to talk, the listeners felt like they were being transported back in time to the age in which the Guardians were around.

*300 years ago*

Lily Silverleaf was having problems. She was in labor and having a hard time delivering her pod. She wasn't sure why she was having the issues she was, but she had several medical trolls around her trying to make the passage of her pod easier but to no avail. It took over an hour to get the pod free of her body, but the blood loss was so much, they had no way of ensuring Lily's survival. Once the pod was dry, it opens up to reveal a teal blue baby boy with royal blue hair. Now, one would think this baby was like any other, but the medics found out differently when the new trolling was removed from the pod, revealing the deep blue feathers on his back.

Lily noticed the feathers at the same time and shakes her head. "No, it can't be. He's a Guardian? No... he's no child of mine. I refuse to accept him. Get rid of him. I want nothing to do with him." She turns and buries her head into her pillow, knowing that Branch's father had also been a Guardian. She had lost Jasper to a blizzard he had tried to fly through on one of his missions. Seeing that Branch was a guardian as well did not sit well with her. She took a few last shuddering breaths before finally going still from blood loss. The amount she had lost was simply too much for her to handle.

The medical trolls look worried at her words before seeing her take her last breaths and go still, going gray at the same time as her passing. They look to the new baby and shake their heads, knowing that this baby was now an orphan. "Well, I guess one of us should give him a name." Rose was one of the medical trolls and tries to think a moment. "I think the name Branch Silverleaf has a good ring to it." The other medical trolls nod in agreement that is sounded perfect for the new Guardian. They clean up Branch and get him into some little clothes and wrapped in a blanket before taking him to their leader, King Aspen. King Aspen was a kind troll and took in Branch as though he was his own son. He looks startled when the medics tell him about what Branch is, but decides the trolling needed someone to love him anyways. King Aspen's own mate, Queen Cherry, had lost her baby earlier the previous day so he passes Branch to her to feed since she was still able to do so. "We will watch over this new Guardian until the day he decides to leave us. He may or may not be the Guardian for this colony, but if he is not, he will leave us eventually."

Queen Cherry sets up Branch to feed him and nods. "Yes indeed. I am uncertain when he will decide to leave but I did hear that some Guardians left to find their colonies as early as 7 years old. Not sure if its true, but I also heard that they have a talent with the creatures of this world. Even the Tokami never attack them, instead they befriend the Guardians and mark them so other Tokami know to never harm them. Now, I'm not sure if that's true, but if it is, he could easily form an alliance with the Tokami and have them help him to protect various colonies."

King Aspen nods to that and looks at the new Guardian who was done eating and was watching the two of them intently. "I think he knows more than we realize. He's watching us." He chuckles when Branch gives him a look like saying 'ya think?' before peeking around at the medical trolls who were still close by, wondering what was going on. These people here certainly didn't look like the female he saw when he first emerged from the pod. He had a completely confused look on his face when he glances at the King and Queen. They look between each other when they notice his looks and let out slight sighs. King Aspen glances at the newborn and smiles gently. "I know you're likely wondering where your mama is. Sorry to say little one, she did not survive. You're all alone right now so me and my wife are going to care for you ourselves till the time comes for you to find your place in this world."

Branch sniffles a moment and starts to cry, understanding everything that was just said and not liking it. He buries his head into Queen Cherry's chest a moment and clings to her, knowing right now that her and King Aspen were his only sources of comfort. He was too young yet to come up with ideas of his own to fix the issue, but he would find his own way in the world soon enough. His small wings, which at that time were barely even 1/5th his body size, twitch a bit while he cries as though they wanted to take him away from this place at that very moment.

For the first year, Branch just grew until he could walk and run on his own, learning as much as he was able to during that time frame. His wings, which when born were really small, were now close to half his body size. The members of his colony often times gave him weird looks because of the wings, but they soon realized why he had them. King Aspen had to repeatedly inform the colony members of why Branch had wings, especially since many of them never listened the first time they were told things. Other trolls of the colony were simply forgetful or just chose to ignore what was said in order to continue being ignorant about the boy having wings. Many of them did not understand what a Guardian did, so they automatically labeled Branch as being useless and a waste of space. It was already apparent that this colony was not the one that Branch needed to protect. Any colony that rejected a trolling born among them, especially a Guardian trolling, did not need protection or was not worthy of being protected.

As time passed, even King Aspen and Queen Cherry started viewing Branch in a different light. They found it tiresome having to constantly intervene on his behalf, finding it more troublesome than anything else due to their other responsibilities. They started leaving Branch alone for longer and longer periods of time, sometimes even conveniently forgetting to feed him, forcing him to have to go searching for his own food and water, something a trolling his age should never have to endure. By the time Branch reached 5 years old, his entire colony had turned against him, even the other trollings of the colony. None of them liked him at all, saying he was a hinderence to the colony and that he didn't deserve to be there.

It was early morning on the day of Branch's 6th birthday when he decided he had enough. He didn't have any property of his own other than the clothes he often wore, so he packed up what little he had and left the colony to start his journey. The pull to find the colony he was meant to protect kicked in the moment he decided to leave, drawing him towards the North-East and well away from where he was now. It was mid-winter day, one of the coldest days of winter. Anyone else would have frozen to death in the sub-zero temperatures, but not Branch. His wings kept him warm and he was able to find burrows or small caves to shelter in as he went his way.

Back at the colony, King Aspen was the first to notice Branch was no longer there. He sighs a moment knowing why but he didn't care anymore. He had a colony to keep safe, but little did he know, his colony would not survive another year without Branch there to keep the Tokami at bay. Branch's departure from this cruel colony so early in his life spelled its disaster, but it also spelled the start of a long journey ahead for Branch. Things would not be easy for him for quite some time, many years in fact before he would find the colony he was destined to protect.

...  
boop :)


	3. A new line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Peppy continues the story of the Guardians and fills in some gaps some of his colony were wondering about.

Around the time Branch left to go find his own colony, many other Guardians were doing the same. Many were already adults while some others were teenagers or less. The ones that were adult, some had already found their colonies. Others were not quite as lucky. A few of the Guardians, no sooner did they find their colonies, they wound up losing them because of issues with Tokami and other predators. The young Guardians did not understand how to handle the threat and as a result, lost the colonies they were meant to protect. As such, they became rogue Guardians, protecting those who had lost their way or didn't have a colony to protect them.

A few of the more mature Guardians often enjoyed learning battle techniques, something they felt would be needed to keep their colonies safe from predators. Many Guardians decided to try an alternate method of keeping their colonies protected. Instead of learning battle techniques, they helped build homes in really tall trees or even underground. Seeing as how most predators at the time were land based animals that couldn't climb trees or burrow in the ground, those were the safest options for them. They only had to ensure that any pods placed in the trees were high enough up that the predators would be unable to reach them. Luckily for most of those Guardians, the trees they used were covered in mushrooms which spiraled around the trees like a ladder of sorts, allowing access to the upper regions of the massive trees.

Many trolls believed at that time that the Guardians were all good natured, but that was not the case. In some situations, the Guardians were mean and cruel, only protecting colonies that had trolls much like themselves. Those same Guardians, if drawn to a colony they felt was too weak and nice, would kill off the colony and go in search of one more suitable to them. They had no time to waste on Trolls that were weak and unable to even put up a fight to help protect themselves. Because of situations like this, the once millions of trolls was quickly diminished in numbers. The nicer Guardians, when they noticed the problem, would step in to eliminate the bad Guardians in order to keep their colonies safe from them.

As the months progressed and winter set in all over the region, any Guardians that were still seeking their colonies had to find ways to keep themselves warm from the bitter cold temperatures. Some of them were lucky and were far enough South that the colder temperatures didn't reach them, but those further North were not quite as lucky. They found burrows underground or hollowed out trees to stay in during the bitter cold temperatures. Branch, having been born on a cold winter day, seemed unaffected by it. Because of feeling like an unwanted outcast, he had lost what color he had and was now just a lonely gray troll wandering aimlessly through the region trying to find his way.

The toughest part of winter came and went, leaving many of the Guardians alone long enough for them to find their way again, having been safe in their temporary homes for that last couple months. With Spring right around the corner, they knew they would have to start traveling again. Any colonies they had to protect were likely in need of them and they had to find them as quickly as possible. Within a span of 2 or 3 more months, hundreds of Guardians were scattered around looking for their colonies. Some met each other and formed peaceful friendships with each other while others met some of the meaner Guardians and had to flee for their lives. Branch was one of the not so fortunate. His run in with another Guardian did not turn out well. The Guardian he met was mean and spiteful and sneered down at the 6 year old Branch. He hated trollings, least of all Guardian trollings. He looked at Branch as competition and regardless of Branch being just a child, he felt that any competition needed to be dealt with and quickly.

What followed the encounter was not pleasant. The older Guardian took advantage of Branch and left him a beaten and bloody mess, praying as he left the area that any predators would smell the blood and finish the job for him. He didn't bother to look back to make sure that Branch died, he simply left it to Fate for that. Fate as it turns out had a different plan for Branch. A rogue Tokami comes through and smells the blood, looming over the injured trolling with curiosity. It sniffed at him, realizing what he was and feeling protective of the child. The Tokami picks up Branch gently like it would one of its own cubs and runs back to its lair with him, protecting him till he was strong enough to travel once again. By taking him in, the Tokami had marked Branch as a friend to their kind and any others that crossed his path would recognize him as such. It was only a matter of time before that rogue evil Guardian found out the mistake he made on leaving Branch alive.

...  
short chapter 3. Sorry for lack of updates. Had some serious writers block on all 3 stories I was working on and have been trying to find inspiration from other works either in progress or already complete. Enjoy :)


	4. Karma delivers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cruel Guardian learns a lesson when Karma strikes
> 
> *evil grin* what can I say? He hurt my sweet Branch.. so he's gonna pay lol

It was 4 days later when Branch was back up and moving around. His time with the rogue Tokami had proven quite interesting. He had bonded with the large cat on a level that was usually reserved for kittens. Speaking of kittens, 2 days prior, the large cat had given birth to 3 super cute, golden brown kittens. Considering how fast Tokami grew up, they already had their eyes open and were already bonding well with Branch and their mother, not even realizing that Branch wasn't one of them. It would be some time before they would realize that he wasn't like them at all.

As a few more days passed, Branch became stronger than ever. His near death experience had caused him to emerge stronger than before and definitely more wary of people he didn't know. His interactions with the Tokami mother and kittens had gained him protectors. Seeing as how he was only 6 years old, at this point he was grateful for the protection of the large cats. Even the kittens were large enough to eat a troll if they wanted to. Shaking his mind to clear it of that, he pondered his experience with the older male Guardian and what had been done to him. He was furious that the other Guardian had decided to take advantage of him in such a way. He felt repulsed and sick to his stomach to think that one of his own kind would be cruel enough to do such a thing. He silently prays that Karma would teach that older Guardian a lesson.

Several miles away, the other Guardian decided to find himself a good bathing area. He was soiled from dirt and blood and felt sticky from his activities with Branch. He was eager to wash off the remnants of the sticky residue on his skin, hating that he was this messy after doing what he thought of as being such a simple act. Overly the last week, he had to endure severe rashes that burned badly, some of which left his skin covered in blotchy and itchy white patches where the skin was flaking off. He had to find a place to bathe and quickly or this could potentially get worse.

Within a couple hours, the older Guardian came across a hot water spring. He knew from past experiences that such locations were perfect for bathing and would help with any skin irritations. What he didn't know about this particular spring was that it had an active flowing magma chamber under it, heating the water so hot that it would boil anything in it alive. They wouldn't even realize it was going on till it was too late to escape the water, the sides of the spring being steep enough to prevent anything small from getting out. There was also no plants or trees growing beside the water to latch onto with their hair. Downside for Guardians, once their wings were wet, they couldn't fly either, so there would be no escape, even for a Guardian.

The Guardian strips down, not even worried about being seen. At that point, he could care less, he just wanted to be clean. He jumps in feet first, soaking himself completely, including his wings. He surfaces before realizing the problem. The heat of the water was unbearable and he couldn't get up the sides of the embankment. He thrashes a bit feeling his skin starting to burn worse. Looking down, he notices blood filling the water and notices his skin falling off from where it was in the water. Something that lived in the unbearably hot water grabs him by the ankle and yanks him down, effectively ending his life in a large pool of blood. The rising bubbles from the magma chamber deep below the spring was soon the only visible thing in the water as the heat dissipated the blood into nothing. Within minutes, the water was once again clear with no traces of the Guardian or the blood that had been there moments before.

During that time, Branch decided it was time to leave again. He closes his eyes a moment to get a feel for which direction he needed to go before opening them again and starting to head towards the North-East mountain range. The Tokami and her kittens followed him, already bound to him in such a way that they felt he needed the extra protection. This Tokami was named Goldie as she was a golden brown color, same as her kittens. Branch had named the 3 kittens Ash, Buttercup, and Goldenrod. Buttercup was the only female kitten of the trio. The 2 males were constantly in mock battles with each other but were super protective already of their sister and Branch. Those kittens and Goldie would be the ones to help Branch learn how to defend himself until he could find someone he could trust enough to teach him. It would take some time before that however, at least a few months before another chance encounter would present itself.

...  
mwahahahahah... ahem.. NEXT!! :)


End file.
